


The Grass is Greener with You

by jollllly



Category: Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Comfort after break-up, M/M, Rain, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Bill doesn't come back after taking his lunch break. Ted goes to find him.
Relationships: Bill/Sylvia (Past Relationship), Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Hinted
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Grass is Greener with You

**Author's Note:**

> Emmelie requested "It's pouring rain, why are you here?" with billted!!
> 
> sorry sylvia ily but i love billted more
> 
> warnings: breakup (mention), disassociation kind of, feelings of negative self-worth

“I’m sorry, Billy.”

That’s the last thing she says. Then Sylvia turns her back and runs into the office building, into safety from the cold rain that now pours down as Bill stands still, staring after her.

He’s still, shocked, unmoving. He didn’t expect that to happen today. He never expected that she would break his heart. Not today. Not on their lunch break. Not as the rain forced his mood to mirror it, becoming dark and cloudy, wet and dreary.

His umbrella falls. He turns. He walks. Walks down the street. Away from work. Away from her. He allows his feet to take him wherever. He doesn’t care.

He finds himself in a park. He sees a bench. It’s covered in water. He doesn’t care. He barely notices. Suddenly he’s sitting on it. The rain is hitting his head, falling down his face. His clothes have been soaked through. His feet swim in his shoes. He should be uncomfortable. He should be cold. But he’s not. He sits there. Wanting to cry. He should be crying. Why isn’t he crying? He’s numb. He just wants to sit there.

Faux-tears drip from his hair, hit his forehead, fall down his cheeks. They’re cold, not warm like his tears would be. The rain does the crying for him.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there. Long enough that his limbs are stiff when he turns to see who called his name.

“Bill?”

He sees… Ted?

He’s soaked through, panting as if he had been running. His hair sticks to his forehead, all of its gel having been washed away.

“It’s pouring rain, why are you here?” Bill asks, voice barely able to convey the concern he wants to show the other man.

“Looking for you, of course.”

Bill blinks at him. What does that mean? Why would he look for him? He wasn’t important enough to be in anyone’s life. He’s not significant to anyone. Not his ex-wife. Not his daughter. Not Sylvia. Why would anyone go looking for him?

“I saw Sylvia come back and noticed you hadn’t returned with her, so I asked.” He puts a sympathetic smile on his face, “Sorry to hear about that.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t need to come looking for me, you’re gonna catch a cold getting all wet like that.”

Ted’s face twists in concern. Or pain. Or something like that. “Bill, have you looked at yourself? You’re drenched. You need to go home and warm up.”

“I’m fine,” Bill says, turning back forward to watch the rain some more, “I don’t mind.”

There’s a moment of silence. Bill sits, staring absentmindedly into the empty park. The rain falls through the trees, the lake splashes as droplets dive into the depths. The grass is green, soaking up the water despite the dullness of the rest of the scenery. It’s strange. Out of place. Taking in the sadness, the harsh deluge that shakes the trees and wards away wildlife and people alike. Holding it, and making something good. Making the best. A sign that there is good in the bad moments.

And then Ted is there. Sitting next to him. Silent. Unspeaking. Looking out into the park as well.

Bill turns, and, for the first moment, feels himself smiling. He looks back at the green grass, and lays his sopping hair against the other man’s drenched shoulder.

And there they sit. Together, in the rain. Taking in the surroundings. Finding the good amidst the bad.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at billtedrights


End file.
